Games
by Ai'Kirai
Summary: While playing video games, Sasuke constructs a game of his own to show Naruto how easily distracted he is. One shot. AU. SasuNaru. PWP-ish. Not as dirty as it sounds, as proven by the T rating, haha.


It seems when I have other, more important, writing to do I get overwhelmed with inspiration for fan-fic. Typical... Kind of PWP this one, but I like it.

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't a 30-something Japanese man by the name of Masashi Kishimoto. Nope.  
Warnings: SasuNaru, the usual. Isn't it great that though this is a fandom where boyxboy can be referred to as "the usual"? *sighs happily* Haha, take that SasuSaku fans. Majority rules :D

* * *

"Damn you Sasuke. To hell and back."

The wireless controller goes skidding across the wooden floor until it slides to a stop in front of aforementioned damned-boy, Sasuke Uchiha, who just grants it a blank stare. If inanimate objects could stare, maybe the controller would return the stare. After all it's Sasuke's fault that it's been put through more abuse in the past hours than any object should deserve. But as it is now it just lays there, bearing its miseries. The Uchiha picks it up with his left hand in a gesture of mercy and holds it well out of reach of a perturbed Naruto.

"Keep treating my things like that Naruto and I _will_ tear you a new one," he threatens.

Naruto has never taken well to threats. He launches himself out of his legs-crossed position on the floor and towers over Sasuke, left hand clenched at his side. His other hand shoots out to point at him. Its proximity to his face is much too close for comfort, and Sasuke leans back and away from the finger in his face.

"This is the forty-first time Sasuke you bastard. You must have been practicing when I'm not around!"

Sasuke doesn't even justify this with an answer, just settles for a frown so perfectly balanced that it, without words, gets across that he hasn't. Of course he hasn't been training to beat Naruto at a _video-game_, and he finds the thought rather enraging.

Except, thing is, he has been. A lot.

Naruto should realize this by the way he refuses to play any character other than Bayman; Sasuke isn't usually one for something as silly as holding favourites in a video-game after all.

But hey, he never blamed the blond of being perceptive, so it's safe to assume he is just making baseless acquisitions.

He swats the offending finger out of his face, scoffing. "Not my fault you keep thinking of other stuff when you're supposed to be playing, idiot."

At this the tips of Naruto's ears turn pink and he splutters in rage, but at the same time he averts his eyes. His finger hovers in mid-air for a second before falling down to his side, and still he can't seem to meet Sasuke's gaze. Awkward silence follows. One that seems to magnify tenfold as the seconds pass. Sasuke clears his throat to end it.

"What I mean is that you've got trouble concentrating at all. Anything and everything interrupts your focus." Naruto peers at him when he says this, his eyebrows quirked. "Look, I'll show you." He sighs and makes a gesture with his hand for the blonde to sit down.

Naruto complies, still with that confused look on his face. After putting his friend's controller down Sasuke grips his own with both hands, scrolls down, clicks through a few pages. He chooses Hayabusa, Naruto's favourite character, and holds out the controller for him. The blond takes it hesitantly, sending Sasuke a bewildered look when he notices that the game is him versus computer. Then the game starts and he emerges himself in pressing as many buttons as he can, as rapidly as possible, in that style of playing that is purely Naruto. His back slouches forward and the tip of his tongue sticks out of the corner of his mouth, something he doesn't even notice himself. When his health bar drops for the first time his face scrounges up in concentration. He tries, really tries to give the game his undivided attention but dammit, why is that bastard shuffling beside him like that?

That's when Sasuke moves to crouch behind him, crouch real close, his knees grazing Naruto's sides, and Naruto just about swallows his tongue in a sudden gulp. Fingers halting on the controller, his whole posture stiffens. Sasuke doesn't notice, obviously. If he did he wouldn't be inclining his face closer to his ear like he now is. On the TV screen Hayabusa receives a hard blow to the stomach, and Naruto can actually hear the sound of Sasuke's lips parting before he speaks.

"Keep playing."

So Naruto does. But all of a sudden it's become a hell of a lot harder.

Sasuke pokes him on the arm and Naruto startles. His gaze shifts from the game just long enough for Hayabusa to get round-housed in the face. Gathering his composure again so he can keep playing, an idea of what this is all about forms in the back of his mind.

And then Sasuke breathes on his neck; One slow gust of warm air that makes Naruto's skin prickle and his pulse jump into the hollow of his throat before settling in the pit of his stomach, setting up a rhythm of shallow beats.

"What the hell Sasuke?"

He still manages to press some haphazard buttons while saying this, but it's all the wrong ones and his health goes dropping again.

"This is what I'm talking about," Sasuke says in a low tone of voice, leaning back a bit on the heels of his palms, and suddenly Naruto's neck feels cold. "You jump at any little thing. That's why you never win."

_Since when_, Naruto's mind supplies sarcastically, _did you breathing on my neck become _'any little thing'_?_

When he tries telling the bastard this his throat just constricts in an odd way. He's about to make a second attempt at it when the sound of his character yelling out in pain and defeat reaches his ears, and then the words _You loose_ take over the screen. He feels his hands clench on the controller. Dammit.

Sasuke gaze has been fixed on the goose bumps that have formed on Naruto's nape even since before he stopped talking, but his mind still registers that Naruto has lost. He mumbles something that hopefully comes out as "press continue", but he's afraid he's stumbling on the words and maybe they didn't come out all that intelligible at all. His mouth has gone dry. He can feel his heart beating like a sledgehammer at his rib cage. The pace is slow, and Sasuke involuntarily holds his breath between some of the beats.

Naruto starts up the next game. Sasuke says nothing. Has momentarily forgotten how to speak, not to mention forgotten about this little game of showing him just how easy it is to distract him. Is more interested in watching the way his blue t-shirt moves over his shoulders and damn when did Naruto start smelling _so_ _good_? Pulling in a deep breath through his nose, he ponders this new realization.

It seems his feelings for the blond are always changing, evolving. They used to be friends before they were rivals. Then they drifted into some kind of middle grounds where it was possible to be both, and now…well, Sasuke doesn't quite know where they're at now. He only knows that it's different from the friendship in kindergarten, the grudging rivalry that followed a fallout in pre-school and the pseudo-friendship of their first high school years.

Or maybe he's the only one whose feelings are changing again. But there's a new kind of tension brewing between them, he can't deny that. It's almost palpable in the air. It would take a very oblivious Naruto not to notice.

Too bad _Oblivious_ is Naruto's middle name.

Sighing, Sasuke goes back to the game at hand. All the while Naruto is beating the game on the TV screen. When he tickles Naruto in the sides the teen barely jumps at all. Just barely. He's making a real effort to win over him, just like he always does, stubborn fool, but this time it's actually paying off.

Sasuke doesn't notice how Naruto's breathing has become heavy, even though it's mirroring his own.

They set up a pace like this; him doing his best to throw Naruto off kilter, and Naruto working to win at the video game.

And then, in a spell of genius, Sasuke sneaks a hand under his friend's shirt and drags a swipe along his lower back, right over his spine, blunt nail scraping gently. The muscles in Naruto's back spasm. He yelps, all but jumping into Sasuke's lap. They fall back, Sasuke against the back of the bed and Naruto on top of him. He digs his palms into the floor boards.

A crash sounds through the silence in the room when the controller drops from Naruto's hand. The hand drops too, limp against the side of Sasuke's thigh. He vaguely remembers mentioning something about punishing Narutothe next time he mistreats his belongings, but the sensation of Naruto's back pressing against his groin is far more attention demanding. Above him, Naruto pants and grabs a hold of his thigh for support, something that sends electric shocks racing down Sasuke's leg.

"Damn it, what did you do that for?"

Sasuke wants to answer, wants to say something cool and aloof, smirk a bit, but the power of speech has left him along with control over his facial expressions. He sits up a bit, which brings his face close to the back of Naruto's neck again, and when Naruto feels Sasuke's breath once again ghost across the bare skin there he squirms, trying to sit up.

A hand on his hip halts his movements. Suddenly there's a hand in his hair and the tip of a nose nuzzling the spot where his neck connects to his left shoulder. Naruto tenses.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke's voice sounds so out of breath that it makes Naruto's head swim. Then he feels that shaky breath on his shoulder as Sasuke continues rubbing his nose back and forth, murmuring wordlessly. On his hip, Sasuke's hand shakes as he drags a finger along the waistline of Naruto's jeans, causing the teen to let out a shaky breath of his own. He inclines his head until dark hair is in his field of vision. The sight of Sasuke's head buried in his shoulder, the uncharacteristic nervousness that radiates from him, the hand on his hip that twitches suddenly… It's enough to make Naruto's mind go blank as a slate of paper. When did the stoic Uchiha become all fidgety and bashful?

Probably around the same time he started thinking about making these kinds of advances on his best friend.

Naruto really should take pity on him and do or say something instead of just sitting there like a limp doll in his arms. Because at the moment Sasuke probably doesn't have any clue under heaven that Naruto's silence is the good kind of silence, not the _'ohgod I'm being molested by my best friend'_ kind of silence, but you know, it's very hard to think of being merciful when there are two hands on your hips and they're sliding down towards the inside of your thighs and there's a hot breath just above the neckline of your t-shirt and _damn it Naruto, move!_ he demands of himself. _He'll push you off if you don't and then there will just be awkward silence and sexual frustration and you'll never talk about it again. He'll keep further away than ever, the walls will be even higher._

Naruto knows this and yet he doesn't move. He doesn't move because he's afraid of what will happen if he doesn't. If that makes any sense. It sure doesn't to him.

The thought of what happens if he does move is an equally frightening one, but in the end it's all about weighing one option over the other.

So he moves. He turns, fumbles, utters an expletive, until he somehow manages to straddle the other boy's hips. He notices his arms feel weak and trembling, doesn't know what to do with them. Their faces are so close now, noses almost touching, heavy breaths mingling. Were they further apart maybe Naruto would notice that Sasuke's eyes are wide open. And maybe that's all for the best since the sight would likely send him scrambling for distance between them.

The purest look of shock and horror is playing across the Uchiha's face, because it is in this moment that he realizes that maybe Naruto is feeling it too. And the thought terrifies him. Makes the slow, heavy beating of his heart turn ramped. All he's ever craved is sitting right there in his lap and Sasuke Uchiha knows not what to do next. Sure, his daydreams have taken him far beyond this point, time after another, but when it really comes down to it, when fantasy somehow turns into reality, he is at a loss.

So when Naruto is the one to bring their lips together Sasuke reflects that maybe there is a God above after all.

The kiss is very dry, for lack of better description, and their teeth click together awkwardly when they happen to open their mouths at the same time, but those are Naruto's lips against his and that makes what should be a very awkward first kiss feel pretty damn amazing. It's mesmerizing to him how their lips move against each other. For a moment all other sensations take second place to the feel of smooth skin against his own

They pull apart for a second before Sasuke dives in again with newfound resolve. He kisses Naruto's upper lip until the other responds by letting out a shaky moan and kissing his lower lip. He rests his hands on Naruto's thighs and moves back an inch so he's sitting more comfortably. One of his hands come up to bury itself in Naruto's hair and what was at first a close-mouthed kiss deepens when Sasuke is overwhelmed by a need to taste the other.

The first slide of Naruto's tongue against his feels very unusual. This surprises him, and he has to stop himself from cutting off the kiss. It doesn't take him long to realize that french kissing isn't as nice as it seems, wet tongue sliding against wet tongue like that, and he slowly lets his tongue slip out of Naruto's mouth with mixed feelings of uncertainty and disappointment. He tries to focus on the kiss again and darts his tongue out to swipe over Naruto's lower lip, because Naruto still tastes pretty damn good and maybe this french kissing business is something he can get used to. An acquired taste, if you will.

He wonders faintly what Naruto thought of having their tongues slide against each other like that, if he's disappointed that Sasuke's brought it to a stop. Then Naruto's grip on his shoulder hardens and he starts trailing urgent, almost slobbery kisses along his jaw, the kisses punctured by the occasional sigh and it doesn't really matter anymore as long as Naruto doesn't stop nibbling that exact spot behind his jaw. Sasuke doesn't seem to know what to do with his hands any longer. They gain a mind of their own as they crawl up Naruto's back, underneath his shirt. Naruto's own hands are tugging at the collar of his shirt with a force that tells him he is just as frustrated with this onslaught of new and uncontrollable emotions as him.

Seeking out Naruto's mouth again, wanting to feel more of his lips on his, Sasuke allows his hands to slide up and down Naruto's sides, the fabric of his t-shirt bunching. The skin feels heated, or maybe that's Sasuke's fingers being cold as usual, having poor blood circulation and all. It makes Naruto shiver, the good kind of shiver, the wanton kind of shiver, and Sasuke makes a noise of appreciation.

He never…never imagined mere skin to skin contact could feel this good. It was addictive. He could have stayed up all night kissing and touching the blond, he muses. If that was an option.

But as things are, what with him being a mortal and all, things like sleep happen to be a necessity. So is oxygen, and it's not until Sasuke has almost run out of it that he realizes the need to breathe. He pulls away from Naruto, gasping for air in a near obscene manner, panting like a dog. But that's okay, because it's not like Naruto isn't doing the same thing. Slowing breaths push against his cheek until the boy on top of him has gained back control over his breathing. Sasukewipes Naruto's saliva off his cheek and onto his pants with the back of his hand, glancing down. He notices that Naruto's hands on his thighs are clenching and un-clenching. In an attempt to still them he seeks them out, lacing warm fingers with his own.

A frown mars the blond's features when Sasuke glances up at his face, and his eyes avoid his. Just for a moment. Then they turn back and rivet on his. "Did you plan that?"

Sasuke shakes his head, tries to ignore the singular stab that the acquisition produces in his lower abdomen. The hands intertwined with his pull away.

"Oh." Naruto looks at the floor, biting his lower lip. "Then I was the one to…assault you…"

How can you respond to that other than by chuckling? Sasuke allows his hands to slide over Naruto's thighs, to his back, pulling him a fraction closer. His heart flutters.

"I think the blame can be put on both of us," he says with half a smile. The smile soon turns into a smirk and he raises his chin. "Besides…just because I didn't plan a sneaky manoeuvre just to make out with you doesn't mean I didn't want to." He raises an eyebrow suggestively at this, something that makes Naruto scowl. In spite of that, there's a blush spreading across his cheekbones. He huffs and leans in to place a peck on Sasuke's lips. There's a thoughtful look on his face when he moves back.

"Hey Sasuke, how come you don't like french kissing?"

* * *

  
Ouch, haha. Poor Sasuke.

I tried out a third person narrative where I move between the two's point of view, since I thought that was neccesairy for the story. It's still third person limited, and not omnipresent, since it's never in both their heads at the same time. Instead I tried to make the pov glide from one character to the other as smoothly as possible. I'm curious to hear what you thought of the outcome. Did it confuse you at any point? Did you like the effect?  
And yes, that was all just a long-winded way for me to tell you to review. Now press the green button.


End file.
